Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Various electronic circuit components can be implemented at the electromechanical systems level, such as resonators. Some conventional resonator structures provide less than desirable electrical and mechanical energy conversion. These less than desirable attributes may render such conventional resonators unfit for use in circuits, such as wideband filters. Thus, there is a need for electromechanical systems level resonators with improved electrical and mechanical energy conversion.